Treats & Chocolates
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: "Distance can make the hearts grow fonder: and also a bit of notes" One shot collections that will SHINE SHINE SHINE our way!
1. Chapter 1

Coffee

(This is an alternative universe fic)

Shade stared at the door and on the clock and on the door again.

"Hey," Bright, his best friend nudged him from behind. "She's not here yet?"

Shade blushed at the question "What do you mean? It's not like I'm waiting for her or anything!" he defended immediately. Bright just looked at his kind of pathetic friend when it comes to _her._

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know geez, if you're trying a tsundere chara do your best next time."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Just go and clean the tables won't you?" Shade blushed even harder if that's possible.

A laugh was heard from their back as their friend Auler came to the scene. He put his arms on Bright's shoulder. "Shadey boy still too embarrassed to ask his regular out?" As both Bright and Auler broke into another laugh

Shade glared at them but they continued to laugh.

While they're at it three girls entered the café. They're the epitome of modern beauty these days, compacted with make-up, and clothes so expensive. They, the guys, know them. They're Shade's local fans who do not know a thing about coffee but still acts they do.

"Hey cutie," The girl on the middle said in a flirty tone giving him a wink. Auler almost puked though, because he knows that probably one of the few similarities he and his best friends have is not liking those.

Shade stayed calmed, that was his job anyways. "Good afternoon, what can I do for you miss?" He asked coolly as the girls seemed to like the attention they're getting thinking of it with a different meaning oblivious that it's his mechanic saying to _almost_ all customers, except for one.

The girl giggled the type that it's obvious it was forced to sound cute.

"Can I order you? Heheheh just kidding" The girl said flirtily batting her fake eyelashes.

Shade just stared at her and pushed in the urge to just leave and never come back to that café.

"Well… I…ahem… I wonder what can you recommend to me and my friends?" she asked awkwardly after having no response from her 'advance'.

"You have been here for 398439 times and you still do not know a thing about coffees?" Shade screamed inside him.

"What do you like better, sweet or bitter?" He asked stopping himself to shoo the persons in front of him right now who obviously only came there for him.

"We all like both." She said and winked "Right girls?" as the 2 girls nodded.

"Well please take your seats I'll just make it delivered to you." He said dismissively as the other local fans already having coffee there laughed at them.

Shade made the coffees almost reluctantly. Why did he stay here again?

Oh yeah, he was supposed to have resigned in this part time job long ago. He was asked by his parents, who are apparently royalties in Europe, to try and be dependent in the land they first met, Japan. Along with the prince Bright, because Shade's father is only an earl but his mother is a princess, and Auler the child of a royal teacher, they became best friends and came to Japan together.

He was supposed to quit on his first week of the second month because of too much unwanted attention. That was when _she_ first came.

It was a pretty nice afternoon with some old folks, fans aren't there for some reasons, probably commoner's exams Shade thought. The entrance bell rang and entered a girl.

Shade eyed the girl, she was panting, with tennis wear and pinkish sun visor as clothes. Shade's eyes landed on her face, it shocked him. Not that she's 'Oh so pretty' or anything, yes she was cute better than many girls he knows and saw, but what shocked him was her eyes.

It was clear ruby, with a gentle glow, but most of all it was not looking at him! That was probably the first time a girl entered the door to the café eyes not directed at him. It was on the menu.

She looked at the menu for a while before her eyes darted to the cakes display. She smiled and gleefully went up to him.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you miss?" he asked not as monotone as usual.

"Hello there," she greeted as she smiled again and put down her sun visor to reveal a twin ponytail.

"Ummmm…." She started.

Shade knows that start… it's always used by people who does not know a thing about coffee.

"You do not know anything about coffee right?" He asked disbelievingly as the girl nodded slowly.

"Then why come to a café like this?" He was so done, so done!

"Ummm sorry, my sister just… told me this place is great and uhhmmm, yeah." She said meekly. "And wait, I'm your customer why are you talking to me like that?" she asked.

Shade's eyes shot up, well that was a first.

He looked to the fiery red ruby, formerly gentle, eyes now boring at his. He sighed "Bitter or sweet?"

"What?"

"I said what do you like better, bitter or sweet then I'll make your coffee."

Her eyes turned to being the gentle he saw earlier on just a blink. He smiled to himself unconsciously, this girl is interesting.

"I kind of like both on coffee though" she answered.

"On it" he countered back as he turned his back on her and started making her coffee. After a while, he realized he does not know what to write on her coffee, he usually asks his customer's name to write but he does not know what to write on hers, he was about to ask when she spoke instead.

"Oh and I want a slice of triple chocolate roll and chocolate strawberry cake and black forest cake please."

Shade just stared at her for a while waiting for her to say "joke!" or something but it did not come. "You serious?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked innocently.

"You…." Shade started but did not finish and got the slices that she ordered; he put it in a tray and handed it to her with the coffee, still with nothing written.

"Are you still serious?" he asked once more.

She looked at him with a curious look "Why would I be not?"

 _A glutton_ Shade whispered on his mind. And an idea came to him on what to write on her coffee.

He sighed once more before handing her the bill, he already wrote on her coffee something, she paid and about to grab the tray but Shade carried it. "Get a table I'll carry this"

"Oh no it's okay, I can do it" she argued

"Nope I'll do it."

"Nope I can do it."

"I said I'll-"

"I also said its fine" she said.

"You…." He said irritated "are infuriating." He finished.

"So are you, customers are always right you know" she smirked, a sign of winning the quiet battle.

Shade hates losing, oh boy every guy do. But there's no escaping her, she was his customer after all.

He gave her the tray reluctantly, obviously reluctant, and just gazed at her retreating figure finding her way to an available table.

With nothing to do he just stared at her. He watched as she read what he wrote on her coffee. She looked at him with a pout and irked sparks on her eyes, he wrote cake-monster, Shade chuckled a little on her face. It was… cute. Fudge yes it is, he still continued to eye her in the corner of his eyes as he serve other customers. Shade took mental notes on how her eyes would seem to glow on every spoon of the cake. Of course men customers staring at her also did not come unnoticed. He remembered two guys who saw her by the window and decided to enter the café; they ordered coffee and sat to the table next to hers. But she seems to be in another land to notice any of that. Shade then became aware of too much attention to her and shook his head, he needs to do his job.

She left after finishing the cakes and put the plates and mug in an arranged manner, which also surprised him, customers always just left without bothering those kinds of things. He found himself smiling the whole afternoon.

That night Shade's unconscious smiling face caught his best friends' attention.

"Hey Shade what's with the smile?" Bright asked curiously.

"Yeah, you seem to be in a good mood when yesterday you told us how you want to go back to Europe so badly." Auler said.

Shade looked at them before smiling again "Well there was this customer I had on my shift…"

"A girl?" His best friends asked in unison.

"Well, yeah" he answered.

Bright and Auler looked at each other before bombarding him questions

"So did you ask her out?" –Bright

"My Shadey boy found love" –Auler

"When is your first date?" –Bright

"Is she beautiful?"-Auler

"When will you tell your parents?"-Bright

"Is she sexy?"-Auler

"Will you bring her back to Europe with us?"-Bright

"What's her address?"-Auler

Bright and Auler looked at each other before asking "What's her name?"

Shade's eyes widen, HOW CAN HE FORGOT TO ASK HER NAME? "i-I don't know" he said.

"WAT?" Bright and Auler's face in a confused form

Shade combed his hair with his fingers "I-I forgot to ask…"

"WAT?" Bright and Auler countered again.

Shade looked at them "Plus you guys are really pissing me off, we just met you know I just found her really… interesting."

"WAT?" Bright and Auler again

"If you guys are not my friends you have been on the ground asking for mercy now." Shade said seriously.

"Okay, okay calm down. Tell us the story" Auler said "Well its first time for you having interest in girls so it was quite surprising you know."

"Yeah, that's true." Bright also said. "So, story?"

Shade told them what happened that afternoon.

"Well can't blame you, she must have been so beautiful and you like her personality right? You know the type that obviously does not hold back, it's quite cute I must admit." Bright said in a prince-like tone. "Actually, I also have this regular which I am quite fond of." He admitted turning a little red.

"Really? Actually me too!" Auler announced.

Bright and Shade looked at him before looking at each other "She must be sexy "both of them agreed.

"No! It's not like that I mean yeah she is but you guys know better on what I look for a lady right?"

Shade and Bright laughed before nodding. They talked about the girls they liked before they realized Shade's situation is quite tricky.

Firstly, they do not know her name. Secondly, it was her first time there and who knows if she'll ever come back again. And lastly, she was beautiful heaven knows she could have a lot of boyfriends already.

"Oh the tragic story of Shade's love life." Auler said dramatically as Bright also looked at him with obvious sympathy.

"I told you it was just interest! It's not that deep like the both of yours!" Shade said in denial.

It has been a week again, same day same time when she came back. Her clothes are different though; she was wearing a varsity jacket for basketball and under is a shirt that says "SHOOT OUT!" in a diagonal form in Japanese. But some things don't really change, her eyes were not at him but on the cakes display already.

She came up to him. "Hello" she greeted as she smiled. Shocked, oh yes he was shocked, for the second time for the same reason, her. No girl ever treated him like that, it's either because he is a royalty or because they were infatuated with him because of his looks, this the first time a girl greeted him in such a warm manner.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you miss?" he asked

"I want the one that you made for me last time, that was the best coffee I've ever had." The compliment seemed to warm his whole being.

He was about to say thanks when she interrupted.

"Oh you must have not remembered me, you have lots of customers after all."

Shade thought of what to say. "I do though, you are the cake monster right?" he smirked. That was his payback for last time.

"I don't know if I should be glad or irritated."

"You should be glad, I DO have LOTS of customers you know." Emphasizing how important he is.

"Uggghhh, whatever so yeah I really liked the coffee you made me last time I'm going to be honest it really is… wonderful" her eyes seems to glow again of bliss, it was a nice feeling for Shade to be complimented in a sincere way and not to flirt with him.

"Thanks" he said gratefully

"Sure, and I also like a chocolate mousse, mini Oreo cake, banana vanilla pudding and oh is that a new cake? Did not saw that last time." She said pointing to a cake in the display.

"Geez, you really are a monster, sweets monster." He smiled again, it's really nice to chat with your customers at your age from time to time.

"Hey, no need for the insult though it's true…" she said blushing a little from embarrassment.

Shade also blushed a little on how cute she is when blushing. "Well, that'll be blank yen" He said trying to focus on his job again.

She paid heartily with a tip.

"Get a table I'll just give it to you, SM" he said.

"SM? Sweets Monster huh?" she just laugh at it. "And I'll just wait for it here and carry it on my own"

"Really? Really now? Why don't you just let me carry it?" he asked, he's not going to lose this time.

She smiled, the smile that can outshine the dull sun. "Just trying to tease you, you always have a grumpy face from time to time I see you from walking around the area. I'll be on that table" she said pointing on a table.

 _What? She also looks at me? Really? Okay don't go ahead of yourself she said whenever she walks in this area, so it's probably coincidence._ Shade said to himself composing himself to make the coffee and get her order.

And that was the second time they met.

And every week, same day and same time she always come, but with different sports outfits though. There was a time she was wearing volleyball outfit and every guy that sees her have their mouth wide open in awe of her body and face. Shade grumpily looked at her eating her order oblivious of what she's capable to do. But he never knew her name though until one time Bright has his shift changed on the same time with him, Bright usually work on the morning, to clean the tables because it was a holiday and afternoon was sure to be hectic.

She came smiling her trademark smile that can cure poverty. Of course her eyes were on the cakes display already though as usual. Her outfit is for cheerleading but she has a red varsity to top it.

Every guy drooled on her… again.

"Hello there" he greeted her

"Wow it's not your infamous good afternoon, what can I do for you miss now?" he asked in a cute manner that Shade just can't control himself but to smile.

"The usual coffee?" he asked as Bright looked at him suspiciously from the back.

"Actually I want to try a different one, any recommendations?"

 _Adventurous_ just like her to be one and just how he likes her to be.

"Let's see, sweet or bitter?"

"A little bit bitter is pretty good for this season" she answered.

"On it, how about your cakes or sweets madam?" he asked teasingly on purpose which rewarded him a small smile forming her lips.

"I want slices of all your special limited edition cakes"

"Geez, seasons change but some people really don't eh?"

"Oh shut up and I'm looking forward to my new coffee" she said "hopefully with no chloroform or poison though" she added playfully

"What do you think am i?" he said before they laughed

"So my bill? You are getting distracted sir" she said "and I really want to taste new cakes"

"So impatient tsk tsk" Shade wanted to chat with her more but the line is getting longer every second.

He sighed mentally, he have always waited every week for this just for it to be cut short?

They shared a little more conversation and laughter before she went away to an available table.

It was a holiday though so many people were in the café but he's pretty sure 99.9% of the girls came for him and Bright.

After she left a line was already piled up in front of him, all girls. He sighed before going to the mechanic him on his job. After the girls were finished taking orders they will walk on her, SM as Shade nicknamed, table glaring at her while she looks all so angelic there not knowing what did she do to deserve it.

Bright was the one delivering orders so on that night his obvious different personality on only one lady customer was the gossip among the three of the royalty.

"Shade come here!" Bright shouted.

"Oh Bright's shouting? That's new" Auler said

"Why? What is it?" Shade asked

"What do you mean by what is it? You're in love with my regular's twin?" Bright asked

"Wait, what? Shade's in love with Rein?" Auler asked hysterically

"No not Rein but Fine!" Bright defended

"WHAT? SHADE'S IN LOVE WITH FINE? SO WHAT BRIGHT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BATTLE ROYALE OR SOMETHING?" –Auler

"Wait guys I don't understand anything." Shade interrupted

"What do you mean by that? So you don't like Fine?" Bright asked

"Fine? Who's Fine?" Shade asked confused

"You know, the beautiful and cute red-head twin ponytail girl you are having fun with earlier!" Bright said

"Wait, her name is… Fine?" He asked. Now he knows. But what is Auler talking about battle royale?

"Yeah, that's her name, unique right? But what's more important why did you not tell me?" Bright almost complained.

"Look I never knew her name… honestly, but what's more what are you talking about battle royal Auler?" Shade asked Auler.

"BRIGHT'S FIRST LOVE IS FINE YOU ASDGDFGHD" Auler replied

"What?" Shade's eyes widen, it was a surprise. He looked at Bright as Bright looked down.

"Well…" Bright started. "I have to admit I did like her, her strong personality and stunning beauty attracted me, but… I was kind of rejected already though, no worries I already moved on and already have someone now" Bright continued.

Shade needed answers. "What? How did you two meet?"

"Well, her sister is my regular, a pretty bluenette, and she started to tell me stories about her cool twin sister until one time, on exams day it was an early morning she came in the café and asked for a strong coffee to make her awake for exams because she pulled up an all-nighter, and she asked if I know her sister and we talked for the whole morning while there were a few customers until she goes to school. And exams days here last for 3 days so she was always there for 3 days and it's pretty impossible to not like her. And she also comes on my shift from time to time." Bright said as Shade continued to interrogate him.

Shade's eyes sparked with a little, he does not know was it envy or jealousy? Wait why would he feel that way? "Does she still come to your shift?"

"Pretty much yeah sometimes with her sister sometimes only her alone"

"How often?"

"Pardon?"

"Like does she stay for hours to talk to you and how often does she stay a week?"

"Do I hear jealousy?" Auler butted in

Shade blushed "No! I-It's not like that!"

Bright laughed at his friend's flushed face "She only comes about once or twice a month no worries, that's why I wanted to talk to her earlier but you two are busy talking to each other"

Relief was it? Was it relief that took his whole body when he said only once or twice a month? Oh no, he was feeling possessive on a girl, and as a royalty possessive is pretty much inevitable which he knows is actually bad because she's not his at all.

"I want to meet her sister." Shade said suddenly.

Bright and Auler exchanged looks.

"Sure, you should actually, you'll also meet my regular if it's tomorrow, its Saturday after all. My regular is the best friend of the twins" Auler said.

"Well it's decided tomorrow, you'll meet my regular, Rein!" Bright said

"But wait Bright, I never knew you have moved on with Fine" Auler said as Shade who was about to stand up sat down again and listened stealthily on his best friends' conversation.

"Last time I helped with your shift she was there and you have your infamous in love goofy smile you know. You were also a little clumsy which is rare." Auler continued as Shade's eyes narrowed to almost glare at Bright.

"Well, fate was a little cruel with me, the second time she visited after that she said it would have been nice if I were to go out with her sister" Bright laughed a bitter laugh.

"Whoa! That was cruel dude!" Auler said almost sympathetically as Shade eyes went from glaring to also sympathetic.

"Yeah, it pretty much is, I want to be mad but she said it with much innocence and sincerity that can make you unable to be even a little mad at her" Bright smiled.

 _Sorry, bro._ Shade whispered in his mind for Bright.

And the morning after that they met Rein, who was obviously head over heels for Bright, but thanks to her Shade have gotten to know few things about Fine.

She was "wanted" in all of the clubs which explains her different outfit every week. Her grade was below average but not failing though which Shade thought was cute as a little 'flaw'. She was really popular in school but she never dated nor goes out with anyone.

Shade also met Altezza, which in comparison, Auler was head over heels with.

The weeks continued with Fine coming every week on Friday, same day same time.

And ending this very, excruciating, sudden, long flashback it was Friday again, the day Fine always comes in a different outfit than last time.

Today Bright and Auler were also to help in his shift for some reason.

Shade looked at the door then on the clock… She is late.

He wonders what happened, he reserved a slice of a limited edition cake for her and she's not coming? That's a little bit unfair, he thought.

"Seriously though Shade, ask her out! Who knows if she doesn't want to stay single this year or month or day and she'll answer one of the many guys asking her out?" Auler said which made his back stiffen.

"That's not entirely impossible" Bright added which did not help.

"Argh guys stop it will you?" He said looking away.

Auler and Bright sigh "We're just saying possibilities you know…"

Shade thought about it for a moment, after her visits he was sure he liked her, it was the first time he felt that way. Happiness that he can feel up to his bones every time she talks to him, blood pounding on his ears as sometimes they would have accidental touches, anger boiling when someone's flirting with her, the way her voice sends chills on his spine every time she calls him by his name. Who needs further evidence really?

"Okay, okay I got it!" He finally said.

As the bell on the entrance rang Shade, who was making coffee that time, was the first one to look as the three of them were a little busy.

Shade was breath taken. His heart caught up on his throat, and air seems to stop entering his respiratory system.

For the first time, her eyes directed at him with a small smile on her lips. Her gorgeous clear red ruby eyes did not help either as light from the setting sun seems to bounce from it. She's wearing a dress, a decent pinkish, violet, red dress that emphasized her curves. Shade gulped at her curves. The dress was a few inches above her knees. And lastly, her hair down, oh fudge that should be illegal, she can't do that. Was she planning to stop corruption? Because if she is just parade her in the government and corruption will be purified.

Shade was on the back at that time and was making coffee but the time he saw her, the coffee overflowed and as the hot liquid touched his bare hand he jumped back and on the process the coffee spilt everywhere, literally, everywhere on 2 feet radius.

Bright looked at him. "What the heck happened?"

Shade looked at him "I panicked alright! Look at her oh dear kamisama look at her! She can't just look all angelic and make everyone kneel on her presence and… on second thought don't look at her."

"What?" Bright asked as he looked to see what he was talking about. After staring he looked down on Shade who was still on the floor. "I'll be good and clean your mess, go get her."

Shade stood up took a deep breath before cleaning himself a little and going to the cashier.

"Hello Shade…" she said softly which took him away, again.

"Hello Fine" he answered "So… the usual?" he asked mechanically.

Fine just looked at him in a surprised face.

"What?" he asked

"You know…" She started

"I know what?"

She giggled to herself a little before answering "my name"

She said before smiling that brilliant smile again.

Shade just blushed.

"Thank you." She said softly again

"F-for what?" he asked nervously

"I don't know, for knowing I guess." She said a little shy pink hue on her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah" he answered timidly.

"So… your shift's ending now?" she asked as pink turned red on her cheeks as she looked away.

 _Too ufhduhfsu cute._ Shade thought

"Well pretty much why'd you ask?" he asked

She looked at him as he cursed her too beautiful sparkling eyes. "Well… you see… " She seemed to be lost of words and so was he.

Bright and Auler knew they need a little push.

"Well sorry for interrupting, but It's my shift now!" Auler announced appearing out of nowhere

"Yeah so sit on a table Fine and you can discuss whatever you're gonna discuss after Shade's all set okay!" Bright helped.

Fine opened her mouth to say something but Bright already dragged Shade to the back and Auler was already pointing and offering her a table.

On the back Bright stopped dragging Shade and opened his locker.

"What the dude!" Shade complained

"What? You're gonna join her in that stained clothes? You'll thank us for this later!" Bright said looking for suitable clothes.

"Join her? Who? Me?" Shade blushed further.

"Yeah who do you think? Did you see her? Did you see her or you must be blind that she must have a date I mean she already looked nice but this is clearly for someone!" Bright said shuffling through Shade's clothes to see if something good is in there.

"You mean… earlier when she asked me if my shift is over…" Shade was dumbfounded.

 _No way, no way, no way!_ His mind thought but his heart is screaming cheerful cries.

"Obviously! Geez now change your clothes and don't make her wait! Also don't make her push through this alone or I'll kill you myself!" Bright shouted before leaving.

Shade stared at the back of the door before stumbling on his feet to get clothes on his locker. He found a nice ash blue long sleeves and slacks, it looked a little formal but he thought it suits her outfit.

After changing, he looked at himself at the mirror, for a second he thought it was silly for him to do this but her angelic face which slayed him popped on his head and the thought of being silly was gone in an instant. He also combed his hair a little before going outside to see her playing with her cake.

There was a slice of cake in front of her, yes only one slice just repeating, and she used her fork to fiddle with it. She looked… nervous. And it was cute but made him nervous too but then Bright's voice echoed

" _Don't make her push through this alone or I'll kill you myself!"_ Bright said… _scary_ Shade thought

He started to walk up to her. On his way many girls twirled their hand on their hair and stared slash flirt him but got ignored.

"Hey" he said as Fine looked up at him.

"Hey," she answered.

"Can I?" Shade asked pointing to the sit in front of her.

"Go on." She said.

What to do? What to do? What to do? Fine's mind is on chaos she was not the thinking type to start with, but she is sociable, she knew and took pride in it so she's not making this awkward.

"I have to admit I waited for this" she said

"Really?" he asked a little too eager

She smiled "yeah, I purposely got late on my trademark time. I thought it would be nice to be here and wait for the sun to set because the view here is pretty nice" she said

Shade's expectation was shattered though he kept a straight face "Yeah, it actually is, but you were not looking at the sunset earlier, aren't you." He smirked.

Pink hues started to have their way on her face "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes, don't deny it" he said complaining to Bright in his mind that she was not pushing through this at all.

"Well, I guess so. I wanted to view it with you" she said and his heart caught up on his throat again "I thought it'll help you away with your stress with this part time job, earl or future prince Shade"

Shade looked at her. She knows! She knows he was an earl and a future crowned prince!

"Can you tell me how did you know outside? I don't want anyone hearing" He said because stares, actually glares, at them is obvious, the men at him and the girls at her.

"Sure" she smiled as he offered his hand. Fine looked at it for a moment before taking it a little worried on how her heart is acting.

Once they got outside Shade reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Actually I know of an even better place to view the sunset" She announced as she took his hand again and dashed.

Shade was pretty sure his heart stopped the moment she got it.

After minutes of running they arrived at a park on a the top of the city,

"This was actually a viewing deck but people forgot about it as Tokyo tower was built so rarely anyone knows it."

She said leaning on the railing.

It was beautiful there, cool breeze and the warm setting sun, with the city under the line of vision and her. Shade thought, it really is beautiful.

He looked at her orange face because of the setting sun stained it and her hair flowing by the breeze.

"So… Your mother and my parents were best friends… that's why I know, we're here to experience school though, not part time job and also I'm just a middle class and not a royalty" She said through her panting because remember they ran.

"Hmmm" he hum as answer.

For a while there was a comfortable silence

"This is beautiful" He said looking at her.

"I know right! I don't have much time to come here often though I clean it every Saturday if I'm not that busy with club activities and homework"

"You clean here?"

"Yeah because I told you this is already forgotten right, but I thought if you wanna escape the bustling city for a moment you can come here so I maintained its cleanliness" She smiled proudly

Again he was awestruck by how amazing she is, she really is beautiful both in and out.

"How did you found this place?" he asked getting comfortable on her air of presence as nervousness forgotten by the peace state of the place.

She giggled "It's actually a little embarrassing…" she said shyly

"Do tell" he pushed through

"Well I was doing something I always do, running away from responsibilities" she started which earned a laugh from him. An earnest laugh which for some reasons he always do whenever he's with her.

"So yeah, I was running from my responsibilities, the clubs, which invited me meaning all clubs are in pursuit for me that time because clubs festival is coming and they all asked me to be a full time member for them which is quite impossible because I actually love all the clubs. Not knowing what to do I hid from them but they were all over the city so I found myself in the mini forest in here so as I go deeper I found the stairwell that leads here. After spending time in here I decided to not enter on the clubs festival to be fair." She finished

Shade laughed again as she smiled.

After laughing Shade looked at her again "That sounds just like your free-willed personality"

"Thank you, I guess" she said.

As their gazes locked for a few moments and smiles on their lips, they felt happy on each other's company.

"How about you, tell me how is your life as a part time worker" she suddenly said

"Oh it's actually kind of terrible you know" he said and sighed "Too much girls wanted me and because of that I swore I'm going back to Europe the second month"

"Oh, I heard that from Bright, how you complained about that he said" Shade's heart sank a little as the thought of Bright and her being able to talk like that before them penetrated his mind.

"You and Bright are pretty close huh?" he said not so happy.

"Well you can say that, as you know my sister is so in love with him that's why I was dragged in your café. He is a good friend you know." And as she said the last words "friend" his heart seemed to be doing fine again.

"So, why are you still here after all your complaining?" she asked

Shade thought of it. Because she came? That's right but it's like confessing.

"Well, some good things came… and you were part of it" he said as a pint of courage seemed to dawn on him.

Fine looked at him as his eyes moisten.

Their gazes locked again for a moment before Fine looked away facing the orange hue of light setting.

Shade brushed his fingers on her cheeks and made her face him. Leaning in a little their lips brushed.

They kissed, under the mighty setting sun illuminating them.

After a few seconds Shade parted.

"S-Sorry about that" he said his face was on fire.

She looked down as bright hue of red took her face "I-It's fine" she said.

As a warm silence seemed to take-over, Fine decided to rebuke it.

"So… when are you going back to Europe?" she asked her face is still a little flushed.

"I don't know actually, but I guess my mother will ascend the throne as queen in the next three months and I will be a crowned prince like Bright then" he answered on a small voice.

"Hmmm, I see so I guess I still have three months to enjoy your company then" she smiled looking at him, on him, through him. "You'll be busy by then…"

Shade never thought about it but now it saddens him. The thought of being away from his best friends and her is… saddening. "I think so" he said in a gloomy tone.

Fine seemed to notice it "Now, now don't be gloomy you still have three months to enjoy youth and freedom here with Bright and Auler… and probably with me too, if you want." She said in a soothing tone.

But Shade knew, he does not know why but he just knew that'll be not enough. "Then, stay by me for three months" he said in a kind of commanding tone.

"That's fine with me" she smiled

"And you should enjoy and serve your clubs well on this upcoming weeks too" he added

"Why?"

"Because becoming a Prince's fiancée candidate will not be that easy" he said smirking as he claimed her lips again.

Disclaimer: If I own FBNFH then Fine and Shade have been married and their romantic moments were 50% of the whole series so yeah I don't, sadly.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes I'm alive but still practically dead and yes im gonna continue my other stories and this one shots too…

*cries violently* I'm trying you know, I am huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

And yes please support me by not being a silent reader who does not leave their opinions unsaid on the reviews because that'll help me get motivated and lastly yes update of my other stories and this is on it's way… almost (please hang on a little more with me I'm so sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Moment

Shade looked at her. She had changed a little…

"Hey Princess," he started as he looked at the orbs of everlasting light on her eyes. "Shall we go?" he asked her offering his hand.

"Yeah sure, let us go" she said smiling as she always would, now have he realized how he missed that smile. She used to always flash it every day of his entire childhood and he… had taken it for granted.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked turning to him. Again those shining eyes directed to him.

"To the Moon Waterfall Paradise my lady" he said all prince-like.

He wanted to talk to her, about many things but there was no time at all. And this one last moment is a miracle itself, how would he seize it?

It was time and time only that changed the boisterous childhood and adolescence to a dim but wonderful step to adulthood. After graduating from Wonder Academy they have gone back to Fushigiboshi and since then they were expected to carry on duties as a real crowned princes and princesses.

It was rather busy than any could imagine. Paper works over there, Lessons over here, meetings on the left and citizen's demand on the right. It was never ending and when at last they thought they have saw the end to it, the end of those mock lessons and meeting appointments, it actually wasn't. Soon after it they will have to govern small things and sign lots of paper works to be able to fully inherit the kingdom and be rightfully a royal and as a royal you'll have to deal with the real thing.

The prince and princesses rarely see each other, except for those special occasions were all of them are invited. Which is supposed to be nice but weren't, at times some princesses or princes can't attend for they are away in a meeting, at times they would be there but were too engaged in speaking with other nobles from other planets to establish a good relationship.

The worst part was seeing your beloved in there but never being able to talk to him/her, as Bright and Shade suffered.

Rein and Fine was the Sunny Kingdom's princesses, the princesses of the heart of the planet. And as Camelot had said to them, they have unimaginable schedules and every second counts on their time.

Bright was lucky though for once he had asked Princess Rein for a dance and she willingly agreed. They danced the night away while having a pleasant conversation. Unfortunately for Shade he had no courage to publicly ask a bloomed princess for a dance. And when he finally mustered bravery to ask Princess Fine for a dance, she had to go to do other paper works.

From time to time each of them would wonder how the other was doing, but never having the leisure time to do so. They have breaks too but it was not enough to do any of those.

And now, a miracle had made itself known.

Princess Fine was to take a break at the moon kingdom.

"Is it far from here?" Fine asked softly, her voice has taken a demure tone but still have the spark of fierce, free-willed princess he had known.

"No not really" Shade answered.

"I…" Fine started as Shade looked at her "It's been so long since I have ever talked to you, Shade" She said. Her voice saying his name made his heart known its presence again, for the last few years he had forgotten this feeling. The feeling of being alive, the happiness of youth which was concealed into memories, the feeling where you can touch the sky and soar high, the feeling of 'love' as it tingles your brain with not so rational things, and the feeling where you can do anything as blood seemed to have flowed your veins again.

It gave him courage to have the permission to talk freely for once after so many years of locked away thoughts in his heart. "Yeah, it's been so long. I've always wanted to talk to you."

She smiled at him again. "Me too"

"We're here, let's talk on the way there shall we?" he offered.

"It seems like a good idea" she agreed standing up and going down the balloon with him.

Camelot approached the two royals. "Princess Fine and Prince Shade, please enjoy your time and come back on due time." She said bowing.

"Yes, Camelot" Fine answered

"A thousand steps before we reach the viewing deck." Shade announced smiling at her after Camelot's shadows disappeared on the distance. "Are you up for it?"

Fine giggled "Since when I wasn't?" she asked.

The waterfall was breathtaking, oceanic water beneath it was covered with different shade of blue crystals. The mighty fall was large and the water was clear and bright.

They started to walk for the thousand steps towards the highest point paralleled to the waterfall, the viewing deck.

"Why are we the only persons here? Is this a private property of the moon kingdom?" Fine asked looking around.

"Yes it is a private land of ours, but it is opened to public from time to time such as the moon festival." Shade answered.

"I see" Fine looked at the top of the seemingly endless stairs "Is that the viewing deck?" she asked pointing to a shining point on the tip of the stairs.

"Yes, it is" Silence engulfed the two for a moment. Shade mentally prepared himself for the upcoming events. He knows he is a coward when it comes to these things.

"So… how are you?" Fine asked as she stepped up the stairs.

"I'm good how about you?"

"I'm Fine too" she said as she laughed at her own pun "But you know, those lessons are tiring and the never ending, I'm telling you, Never ending mountains of paper works!" she complained as Shade gazed at her with a small smile, that was the Fine he knows, always complaining but still do it anyways.

"I know what you mean," he answered timidly

"But, it was kind of fun too" she added with a smile "Going to new places and meeting new people, it was sort of fun"

"Okay though I can only think of you thinking of it as fun because you can taste new food" Shade teased.

"Shade!" she complained with a cute pout. "Though it's true" she said looking away and earning a laugh from him. A hearty laugh which he never knew still existed inside him up until now.

They have reached the half of the thousand steps without noticing it because both of them are athletes and getting tired easily is not on their vocabulary.

"When I first came to the moon kingdom earlier I have saw your garden. It was beautiful and it was obvious you took great care of it. You… still haven't changed about your passion in gardening." She smiled to him, a dazzling cute smile which made youth come back to him suddenly. His heart caught up on his throat and blood rushed to his cheeks.

"T-thank you" he answered bashfully.

"Oh, we are nearing the tip!" Fine announced as she dashed towards the viewing deck.

"Careful, Fine!" Shade warned as he dashed behind her and Shade was right about being careful as Fine slipped on her one-inch heels.

Fine almost flew backward but Shade caught her on time.

Amethyst met ruby… again. Sparks flew as time stopped for them. They looked at each other, oh how they have matured. But these feelings seemed to have come out of concealment. Memories flew by them and everything they have locked on their hearts for a long time seemed to flow out.

"S-Shade" Fine started that made them turn back to reality. Shade helped her to regain her balance again.

"Sorry I was too excited." Fine apologized

"Geez, you never change" Shade answered "Let's go."

Shade took the lead on continuing the remaining steps towards the viewing deck as Fine silently followed closely to him trying to stop the blush creeping on her cheeks.

They have arrived at the deck; it was directly parallel to the top of the falls.

"Wow" Fine mused in amazement as she looked around. The glory of the fall on its peak was a really breathtaking sight.

Shade stared at her. Her eyes as well as her face bounced back the beauty of the falls he thought.

Fine turned to him with a wide beaming smile. "Thank you for taking me here, it was beautiful." She thanked.

"Always" he answered timidly. But inside him was a war, isn't he supposed to confess? This might be the last time they'll ever see again for a few years or who knows probably a decade! Shade go on, press forward!

"Fine-" but his soft whisper was interrupted by her.

"Hey Shade," She said her back still against him.

"I liked you" she admitted turning to him with a small smile.

"I have always did" she repeated herself softly.

Time stopped as Shade stood there dumbfounded. Did he just mishear something? But she had repeated herself, what now?

Fine took in the silence that had followed. She should have known, she should have known this was coming. After years of childhood with him, he have always prioritized Rein before her, she convinced herself he was just being bashful and shy about it but as time passed and nothing changed… she stopped believing.

Shade never knew that his cowardice had resulted to this….

"Fine-"

"Please don't talk!" she shouted as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I don't need nor want an answer" she said her voice cracking down on her tears. She smiled amidst of her tears after facing him. "After all I knew I never stood a chance plus it was all back in the past."

"Fine-"he tried to interrupt again.

"No! It's okay, it's alright… I have given up a long time ago. I just…" She tried to speak clearly and not stutter.

"I just wanted to tell you that's all." She said lastly wiping her tears away. "It's time to go, I had a wonderful time Prince Shade."

She said turning away from him, walking away from him and never turning back.

What the just happened?

"Hey," he said but was not sure she heard him.

"Fine please stop!" he begged, he knew it was his entire fault for her to not believe him at all.

But Fine disappeared on his vision just like a bubble, she never turned back to him, she continued to walk away.

No… There was no way Shade would end this like this!

"Fine!" he called out and ran towards the stairs as he saw Fine running down too.

"Fine Please stop!" he called out to the long distance that apart them.

Fine heard him. His voice has evolved, she thought, it has a manly but unmistakable princely tune to it. But when he called out to her it reached her on a new level, it convicts her to face him, the prince that have won her heart even without meaning to.

She stopped on her tracks pushing back the tears that still strain her face.

Shade ran down quickly.

They are not considered that much young anymore, also their feelings. It was not fresh but it was long-lasting.

Fine tried to think rationally. There was no point of it now, and there will never be ever again. It took too long, far too long and overdue. Expired, if this was a product

"Fine" he said his voice muffled by the panting. He was about five steps on her back.

"Yes, what is it prince Shade?" she asked not turning to face him.

"I… I liked you too if not loved." He said tenderly but firm on its meaning.

Fine smiled despite of herself and tears. "That's great to hear, especially just like me, it has ed, past tense" she smiled bitterly to herself crying bitter tears.

He did not reply but something hurts deeply inside him.

"It has no point now, for I almost forgot to do what i originally came here to do" she paused.

"To invite you to my wedding," she said facing him.

Shade's eyes widened while his emotions were thrown into turmoil and threatened something a prince wouldn't even try to do in front of anyone, cry.

He wanted to shout who, why and how. He wanted to throw his arms on her and tell her to not go. He wanted to scold her for even allowing it but his mouth did not do what his mind told him. It was too dry and too shocked to move.

His vision of her beautiful matured face blurred, was he crying?

His vision started to be more blurry, and blackness seemed to eat it.

"Fine! Fine wait! Please hold on!" he shouted stretching his arms to reach her but blackness had taken over.

"Hey Fade call someone!" someone shouted.

Shade opened his eyes and saw himself. Well almost, a miniature of himself.

"Oh dad you're alive now!" the blue-purplish haired boy with amethyst eyes looked back at him.

"Fade, dad is alive now don't bother anyone anymore!" the small boy shouted back to the someone he calls Fade.

"Really?" another cute voice answered as Shade looked on the small running figure heading his way.

When it came closer it looked exactly like the boy who looked like him but with different eyes and hair color. The boy who was panting have red hair and red fiery eyes, but it was not that fierce as you would expect it to be.

The red headed boy wiped a sweat on his brow and looked at the miniature blue Shade with intense but cute anger "This was your entire fault Shane! I told you that tea is bad!" he tried to sound fierce but it resulted to a cute manner.

"What do you mean it's my fault?! You're the one who told me about it!" the blue Shade sounded a little rougher than the red one but was still cute otherwise.

"But I never told you to put it on dad's cup!" the red mini Shade defended.

Shade sat up and just realized he was under a big tree on a garden. He looked around as memories flashed. The two almost identical boys that is about 4 years old looked at him in unison.

"Dad!" they both shouted running to his side.

"Are you okay dad sorry it's all my fault!" both of them said in sync with teary eyes.

A giggle was heard approaching them.

"Calm down boys the Past Regret tea only makes you have a nightmare of the past" a lady said

The three guys looked at her. "Mom!" the two young ones shouted and ran to her sides.

Shade looked at her. Her red hair was flowing freely on her back. Her eyes still holds the everlasting warm orbs of warm fire on them and her smile still electrifies him, especially after such a nightmare.

"Shade, my love" she said cupping his face with her tender hands "Are you alright?" she asked with slight worry on her eyes.

Shade couldn't believe it, who knew such a nightmare can slap on his face hard how blessed and lucky he has been, how he would have regret a thing forever and live his life carrying it

Fine looked at his shocked eyes that will be spilling any seconds now.

"Shane, Fade please go play around the garden for a while, I'll talk to your dad" she ordered as the two willingly nodded their head.

"Just call us if you need anything!" they said and got to their feet and run.

"Yes, my twins" Fine said turning back to Shade.

"Hey," she called out kneeling beside him and traced his face again. She hugged him, a warm embrace. "The tea makes you go back to major choices of your life that you or you will regret. What did you see my dear?" she asked softly still hugging him close to her.

Shade cannot stop the tears as he hugged back Fine. "This is not a dream isn't it?" he asked.

"Dream? This? You mean me hugging you?" she asked "Of course not though for me it still seems like one for you to choose me. Why?..." she thought for a second "Do you perhaps regret ma-"

His hug tightened. "No, Of course not!" he demanded. "You can repeat time itself a hundred times and I will still marry you" he said firmly hugging her closely to his arms.

Fine smiled to herself. Time has taken many things from them including youth, now she was sure she was not that young anymore. Many have aged and matured over the years but Fine wasn't even near to complaining.

"What did you dreamt about?" she asked parting the hug and looking at him.

"Horrendous" he said

"Do tell, I want to know" she persisted.

"It…was really horrendous and horrible you know, you saying you did not like me anymore and…. Inviting me to your wedding to another man" he said finally.

Fine laughed at it as he just looked at her.

"I'm serious I was so scared I thought… I have lost the most important girl in my life." He said.

"Sorry that was just really funny. I just could never see myself loving or even getting married to another man beside you, before we became lovers I swore to myself I'd rather die alone than to get wedded with anyone else." She said which resulted to a serene smile on his face.

"There we go that's more like it" she said before leaning closer to him and they're lips touched.

It was supposed to be small kiss just as Fine parted a little but her lips was not even leaving his yet, he pulled her to him and easily trapped her on the tree. He pinned her there and kissed her not very aggressively but was burning with passion.

The kiss lasted for minutes, Shade parted panting. "Well, now that does feel a little reality"

"Only a little? Aha! You're asking for more aren't you geez, I still have paper works to do unpin me now" she said smiling

Shade looked at her with much love reflected on his eyes as he hugged her once more "Please stay with me for a while, I need real assurance at the moment, I was so traumatized." He asked.

Fine smiled. "I promise I'll clear my time for you later, in the meantime why don't you fulfill your promise and teach Shane and Fade soccer, I would like to be the one teaching them but I really have to go today." She said as he looked at her with dog eyes trying to make her not to leave.

"Nooo Shade! That's unfair!" She looked at him and his eyes are still the same. "Today is just a really no but don't worry after this I'll be free for the whole month for I have finished most of them already!" She finally said.

"Really? The whole month we can just bond around with the kids?" Shade asked

"Promise" Fine said "Plus I really want to play soccer you know!" she said smiling

"That's a promise" Shade reminded her.

The two mini Shade approached them.

"Dad!" They both greeted upon arriving the vicinity of the tree.

"Oh dad, I should've known mom is the only true medicine" the blue one said 'tsk,tsking' to himself.

"Dad I am so sorry I promise I will never tell anything about rare herbs with some effects to Shane again!" the red one said hugging him.

"Hey, you're saying it's my fault!" Shane, the blue, said.

"Well it's pretty much was!" Fade, the red, one answered.

"Hey, hey, hey little boys do not fight with words. Do it on a game so the one who will learn soccer faster is the winner! Are you ready?" Shade interrupted his two fighting treasures.

"Game!" the two answered excitedly.

They all got up and the two princes have ran to the field already.

"Then, I'll be going now. See you later Shade" Fine said.

"Your promise okay!" Shade said running towards the field too.

~~ **that night~~**

Shade walked down the halls of the sunny kingdom. That afternoon was bright and joyous, save for that nightmare.

He was walking continuously when arms suddenly embraced him from behind.

He stiffened at first but when a husky lady's voice said his name then he was sure of who was it.

Shade smirked "So my dear, how was your afternoon" he asked after her hug loosened his waist and chest.

"Hectic" she replied

"I was sure it was you finished a month's duty after all" he said" let's just talk tomorrow, sleep in your chambers for now"

They stopped in front of a nicely decorated room.

"Goodnight dear" he said and simply kissed her.

She kissed him back, pushed the door by her back, grabbed his sleeping outfit's collar, pulled him into the room and closed the door.

 **Author's note**

Thank you for all the readers and supporters! All reviews and R&R are wholeheartedly appreciated by me. Stay tuned for the next chapter: When it all comes down to volleyball / Nothing Personal (not an AU rated K)


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Personal

"Don't take it too personal Fine" Altezza said hitting her shoulder a little.

Fine looked at her with nonchalance. "I say the same to you." She said shifting her gaze back to the track team in front of her. Altezza stiffened a little before turning her head to Fine. "You say that but your face says the contrast otherwise." Fine continued as Altezza clasped her face with his two hands.

"Really?" Altezza asked

"Yep," Fine answered.

It was after gym time and they are outside to wash their faces... and to wash away the bad churning in their stomach on their case.

They lost. They utterly lost to their other best friends in the game of volleyball. Altezza, Fine and Bright lost to Shade, Rein and Auler. Of course they have other teammates but they're the one who were mostly active intensely.

That's not all though. They hugged each other and high-fived each other in front of their faces. Where they showing them a show or what?

Fine's an athlete too, their loss was a punch on her stomach with a bitter taste on her tongue. Bright and Altezza detested losing too, must have been in their bloodline.

Bright's face seemed to be crystalized with water on the other faucet a few meters away from where Fine and Altezza were sitting.

Fine's face turned to a sour one. "Ugghhh i hate this feeling!" she complained wiggling her feet.

Altezza looked at her with a not-so-pleased face too. "I know what you mean" she answered.

Bright approached them and stood up on their back. "I know what you both mean" he entered

Fine looked at Bright. She noticed how his normally gentle brown orbs have become painted with an unusually muddy colored whirlpool. She sympathized him a little on how the game affected him though they both lost.

"Hey Bright have you ever thought of revenge?" Fine asked which surprised them, which also actually surprised herself. But now that you think about it, it's pretty much logical, or Fine thought it was.

"I mean they do look like shoving it on our face-" Fine trailed off "Oh my fudge bar, what am I thinking?" she asked mostly to herself.

Altezza and Bright looked at each other before turning to Fine.

"That" Altezza started "was not entirely a silly idea"

Fine looked at her with a gleam of shock in her eyes.

Bright stared off forward "Yeah, not pretty much I guess"

Fine's eyes directed to Bright too. Bright just looked at her and smiled his dazzling smile.

"You guys, aren't serious right?" Fine asked in with a little hesitation. And the way they looked at her tells her they were not.

"Guys, guys it's just a game! Nothing personal you know!" Fine croaked her voice a little dismayed.

Altezza just 'hmmp'ed "Yeah right, nothing personal my friend, nothing personal at all!" she said a little loudly stretching her hands outwards.

Bright chuckled.

Fine can't believe what's happening, it was really supposed to be nothing personal but what's happening? Though she was sure she was the one who invited the thought, which means probably something deep inside her really did asked for it but she buried it down.

Fine pouted. She knew she is right about not taking it too personal and she could prove it by saying "let it go guys" with much chill but some part of her was hesitant about it. And that part won. She just pouted.

Altezza looked at her as if she's doing something ridiculous. Altezza sighed "Fine I know I'm the one who said to you to not make it too personal but still, thinking about it logically…" Altezza thought of it for a while. "Now that you said it, I was being silly" she finished.

Bright just chuckled again.

Fine looked at her in dismay. "Typical Altezza"

There was silence among the three for a while.

"Kiss" Altezza said and a cold breeze passed by.

"What?" Fine and Bright asked her in unison.

"You know, Shade and Rein's kiss during the cultural festival two months ago." She said teasingly to the two.

Fine mouth flew wide agape "Wh-what are you saying now! That was past plus it was really needed to save the drama club! Plus it has tape too! Plus... plus…." Fine trailed off looking away with a red hue on her cheeks for who knows reason.

"Yeah,yeah!" Bright just agreed.

Altezza can have a little revenge now, she thought almost viciously. "But you know" she said smirking to them teasingly "It was still a kiss nevertheless".

Fine and Bright was clearly about to say something but words did not come out. They just looked away with red cheeks, for anger? Who-knows.

"Must be good, having the both of them had their first kiss to each other" Altezza continued teasing and earned a flame of red hue on their cheeks on her satisfaction.

Though they are tomato-colored at the moment, they still did not know what Altezza was planning. Altezza eyed them both suspiciously, they just don't get it don't they?

"You know what brother and Fine" she announced "I won't be angry if the both of you are curious too on how first kiss feel. Auler with" there was a little pause to emphasize the next phrases "Shade **and** Rein can be coming out of the gym any moment now" She winked at her genius plan.

Altezza ignored the big shock on their faces as she stood up. "Actually I've been close to our guy teammate earlier and he seems nice so I'm just gonna have a little chat with him." Altezza said walking away and taking action to the second part of her plan leaving Fine and Bright there.

Bright and Fine looked at each other before they turned away both cheeks on pink hue, now because of embarrassment.

Bright looked at her "S-sorry about that, Altezza must have taken it too personally." Bright said pink hues still crept on his face.

"I-It's fine" she answered

An awkward silence engulfed the two, which was shattered by familiar voices.

Shade, Auler and Rein looked genuinely happy. You can hear things from their conversation such as- "I spiked it and then he blocked it but it was out!" or something along those lines.

Bright and Fine looked at them. Auler was mostly the one doing the talking and Rein and Shade walked together their arms brushing.

Fine and Bright looked at each other and smiled.

"Bright" Fine whispered as Bright leaned in closer to her.

"I think Altezza was not the only one having silly too personal thoughts." Bright said to her inching closer.

"Same" answered Fine who inched a little closer too.

Their lips brushed and it was not really alright, but for some reasons some wrongs make you feel alright.

Auler looked at the blonde head he saw in front of them.

"Hey, is that Bright? Bright!" Shade called out as the three of them dashed forward but was abruptly stopped on their tracks as they have gone closer.

Their eyes turned into shock as they saw what happened, right in front of them!

Bright and Fine parted as they both smiled at each other and giggled/chuckled.

Altezza appeared out of nowhere with a guy beside her. "Fine, Bright!" she called out to the two people on the bench. Altezza panted before greeting them "This is Conrad, the nice guy I was talking to you about who helped us through our defeated but fun game earlier." She said.

"Conrad this is one of my best friends and brother" Altezza said to the white bleached hair man he bring with her.

The three saluted to each other and had a pleasant chat when Altezza noticed the other standing behind of them.

"Hey guys! The game has ended?" Altezza asked as the others, Fine and Bright, looked behind them and pretended to be surprised as well.

"Yo, Rein! " Fine said

"Shade and Auler" Bright said.

Shade, Auler and Rein looked at them. Did so much changed after the games?

"Yeah, the game ended" Auler was the only one who answered and glared at the new man they have with them.

"Well it seems so that way, was it fun Rein? I had lots of fun on the game and even after it after all." Fine teased who looked at Bright for a follow-up.

"Yeah, lots of fun" Bright agreed and smiled

Altezza looked at her succeeding plan, did they do it? "I have lots of fun too, Conrad here helped many times so we became pretty close too which is nice" She added.

The three athletes who have taken over the game looked at them with lots of emotion spinning around their insides. They tried their best to keep a poker face.

"Yeah, it was kind of fun" they all answered.

"That so" Altezza said as the four was back to their chatters that left the other three to the dusk.

It wasn't really alright but revenge, Oh how revenge tasted so sweet.

~ **that night~**

"Hey Shade I forgot to give back the eraser I have borrowed so here it is, thanks" Bright said flashing a smile.

The last thing Shade wanted to do was to see Bright and even talk to him, but it was inevitable for they are roommates after all.

Shade looked at him with obvious annoyance and reluctance to talk to.

"Shade?" Bright asked

"Oh, uh always welcome" Shade said composing himself, what is happening to him? Why is the earlier scene giving him effects like this?

"Yeah, sure" Bright said and retreated though it was hard not to feel Shade's eyes boring holes unto his back as he walked away.

The plan was too effective it was scary, Bright thought, but this might be a good chance to tease him.

"Hey Shade, Fine is really great you know." He mumbled to him.

Shade almost scrambled down his seat and looked at him with eyes glowering.

"Shade?" Bright asked the second time that day.

"Oh, yeah sure why not?" Shade looked away.

"Hey, why're you're looking away?" Bright teased

"I'm not" Shade defended

"Okay then but back to topic, I was thinking of asking her out tomorrow and take her to this newly opened café on the plaza" Bright said.

Shade's eyes were wide as the moon as he fell off his chair completely. "W-why are you telling me that, it doesn't matter to me anyway"

"Well your position at the moment tells me it does matter to you, well okay I'll ask her out and for the upcoming prom too if you agree" Bright said turning back to his homework.

Shade sat up immediately when he heard what Bright said "You can't!" Shade shouted.

"And what do you mean I can't?" Bright smirked and looked at him.

"You… You're just teasing me aren't you?!" Shade almost demanded. "You're saying that because you just lost to us on the game earlier tha-that's why! Plus you also kissed her! Dang right you kissed her I mean how dare you do that!" now he was demanding.

"Now that you remind me, her lips was so soft and tasted like freshly picked sweet strawberries" Bright continued teasing.

"Answer me Bright, did you kissed her, just to annoy me?" Shade answered seriously, impending crisis on his eyes.

Bright looked at him "Correction, we kissed on both will"

Shade's circle eyes put the moon into shame. "What?"

"I'm telling the truth, Fine was also an athlete you know" Bright said "thinking about it I have to meet her tonight too."

"Wait, her? Only her? Just the two of you?" Shade asked hysterically

"Yep, I think it was about the kiss" Bright lied a little, though it will not be a lie if he asked her to come.

"Don't go" Shade said but more like ordered him. "Don't you go" He said a little more commanding now.

"Well just admit it won't you jealous guy." Bright teased

"Okay fine, fine! I'm jealous you have won!" Shade admitted defeated.

"Good and I guess you should be the one who will go and see her? She was jealous too you know, how you high fived with Rein during the game though of course she will never admit it, go and don't make her wait" Bright asked as he already sent the message to Fine to meet him, Bright, on the school fountain.

Shade grabbed his jacket and looked at the mirror for a moment "place?" he asked

"Fountain" Bright mumbled and smiled at the manly prince who had left. Revenge was over, and time to make up is there, now he only have Rein and homework to problem.

 **~fountain~**

As soon as he reached the fountain, it was hard to not see the beautiful princess. She stood there adoring the fountain as the light from the moon bounced back from her gentle ruby eyes. Her smile never failed to amaze him and make him all warm inside.

He approached her.

"Bright?" she asked but was obviously mistaken as the moon shined over a rather handsome prince but a different one she was expecting. "Oh, Shade… where's Bright?"

"Why? Do you want see him?" he asked

"Yeah sure, we need to talk about something after all." She said with a small blush.

"Oh I see," he paused and stepped closer

"Then let me erase the reason for you to see him." He said softly pulling her close to him. The space dwindled into nothing as both lips touched each other.

"This… is personal" he whispered.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers~~~ I'll try to not necessarily focus on this story. Stay tuned for the next story: **Apathy.** (hopefully I've updated my other stories before this one cheer me ehe:)


	4. Chapter 4

Stardust

There is a theory, that says all humans are made up of stardust.

Crimson hair and wedding gowns do fit together. They really do as if a puzzle piece made up of only two pieces. The handsome purplish haired man, with an extravagant princely face and tailored tuxedo, looked at the door with a rather a mix of anticipation and anxiousness. And as the door to the white bell occasion themed chapel opened with a resonant bang of the wood doors, everyone stood up and a few remarks of 'aww' and delighted gasps vanished in a resounding echo of claps. The groom who seemed anxious at first calmed down and a face of relief laid on his features and stepped forwards in the aisle with confidence and a wide confident smile brimming unto his face.

With a _'click'_ , each step disclosed with fragility, honor, happiness and dreams crushing together in every weight falling to the ground from the feet of the bride exhibited in a wide grin, smile piercing through the veil on her face with her father on her side standing in a grandeur firm way like a commander leading the victorious wars.

It was a wonderful sight and probably for once philosophy, science, religion and politics agree with the ambiance. A moment of peace granted for the destined future holder of a known longstanding and perpetual castle of the Mysterious planet.

Fine took this moment to heave a breather and sucked in a long deep breath. The wedding was going well and everything is right at the moment. She prayed silently for the world to make this time be with extemporaneity. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the buzzing of cicadas outside flush over her in a purposefully manner. She opened her eyes again and looked forward with a small smile.

The gown was beautiful. She thought lovingly repressing the nervous throbbing on her head and the dizzy motions of the car she was into moments ago. The wedding was smooth, well-delivered and just superb up until this moment.

Shade in there in the middle of the aisle looking as perfect as ever like the prince Fine had always daydreamed ever since she heard her first bed-time fairy tale story.

The white and pink laces of the wedding gown pumping up and down with every moment as if it can feel the excitement of the environment.

And the bride… what was her name again? Fine blinked while neurons on her brain trudged down like ants to remember what was the bride's name again. She almost gasped in shock to actually remember it, it was Liliana Bertruness right? A princess of a high economic rate planet which Fine did not bother to try remembering.

The crowd sat down and so did Fine. She looked at how the bride's hand locking with the prince's with exchanging blush and smile. Fine's vision blurred for the whole wedding and before she knew it the ceremony was over.

Fine looked at the plate she was holding, filled with delicately organized filet mignon and pasta. This is the only reason she was here but now for some reasons the idea has dulled into emptiness. She put the plate down into the nearest table on sight. On the table stood her beloved twin sister Rein who looked at her with knowing eyes.

Rein raised a glass of wine on her face. Fine looked at the pale maroon alcohol she was offered for a moment before taking it and coming nearer beside Rein. Fine sipped into the wine and regretted it immediately afterwards. Rein giggled as Fine looked at her with slight annoyance.

"What?" Rein asked innocently "It's not like I forced you to drink it."

Fine stood up straightly again putting down the glass in the table.

There was silence and the twin princesses just let the environment lull them to the flow of the surrounding.

"You know…" Rein started blinking for a second and biting her lower lip. "You really are brave." She said finally with a tone of finalization and probably with _almost_ adoration. Rein sighed after the words escaped from her mouth and looked down on her shoes. Fine looked at her for a second and looked ahead again.

Rein sighed again. "I was waiting for a reply" Silence followed.

Rein sighed again for how many times now? "But really, I never knew you were serious. I was ready with an exceptionally well planned excuse. But then you actually came here on the last minute before the bride arrived. I…" Rein trailed off and pauses for seconds "I wish you haven't, I wish that you let your immature side of you win and did not come to see a disgustingly peaceful ceremony… I really did. But when you came fashionably late having the attention to yourself before being outshined by the main ceremony… I was confused, angry and glad at the same time. You were… you were brave more than any knight I have ever seen, with your confident brimming smile but… when I saw your eyes, the thought diminished."

Fine looked at Rein still not speaking. Rein took a deep breath before looking at her ring finger, a shiny diamond illuminating the sun's light.

"I'm sorry-" Fine finally spoke

"Don't!" Rein almost shouted. And with an almost decapitated breath she continued speaking. "It was not our fault, It was fate. I'm just annoyed that you actually looked cool coming here! I mean what if I did come to Bright's wedding that day, wouldn't I look cool too?" Rein said with a fatigued cheerful tone.

Fine closed her eyes for instance before smiling "Yeah, you would probably had been cool."

It was really not their fault, It had been fate. Their prominence that was used to save countless lives and disasters took their entire planet's sun's energy, the main energy of their planet, and gradually the effects came. The economic died down and people are starving. They did not know that the prominence are actually connected to their planet's source of energy and had used it more than they actually should. The mysterious planet faced a dire crisis. Fine and Rein especially was pressured with this… they talked all night and finally came up with a solution that they decided to execute as the sun goes up.

Fine and Rein decided to marry the people that have the capacity to save their planet, they had suitors of high profile economic planets and if they just played their cards right the planet will be saved.

This is not a straight-out-of-a-manga story, do you really think there was a nakama-power that can solve a dying planet? Or a miraculous idea that Fine or Rein would come up? As cruel as reality can be in the verge of a dying planet, they did the only thing that can save them.

The royals were shocked at first but all of them agreed that it was right, and the planet was saved.

Rein looked at her ring with glittering eyes "I still cannot say I've moved on… And our planet is still starting anew with the sun's energy replenishing. But you know… what might have been."

Fine looked down, ashamed forgetting that her sister is suffering as well "I know" she said timidly before opening her mouth again. "But you know…"

"The stardust theory" they both said in unison and giggled with each other.

"Of course I do!" Rein said.

A man with a dirty brown hair approached them "Rein darling," he said in a gentle tone.

"Oh Ramirez dear I'm sorry, is it time to go now?" Rein asked as the Ramirez guy chuckled "Yes my love almost everybody have gone now and everything is ready do you want to stay longer with Fine? We can rent an inn…"

"No, no, no take your wife home Ramirez I think she already had three glasses of wine plus I'm always at your kingdom anyway" Fine said as they all laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there love just another minute with Fine please?" Rein pleaded with her eyes.

"Anything for you dear. Then, I'll be waiting for you in the plane" the handsome guy said before smiling dazzlingly pecking a kiss on Rein's cheeks before going away.

"Such a nice guy" Fine commented

"Yeah," Rein smiled in the distance "The only one who can rival Bright" she continued.

Fine was shocked but as she saw tears on Rein's eyes she decided not to talk.

"Sorry," Rein gulped trying to not make a sound "that was a stupid remark"

Fine decided it was the best to just nod and hum an agreeing 'hmm'. She looked at the distant fading iridescent colors on the horizon and realized that people have really left already.

"As I was saying… You were really brave, but being here means you again brought yourself trouble. Do your business and stay away from regret." Rein uttered facing the same direction as Fine "Ramirez might worry, I'll be heading out now" She said already walking away from the reception hall leaving Fine behind… as usual she knew exactly why Fine was there.

Fine looked at the space where Rein had been moments ago. The fading colors turned pitch black now but the hall's light glistened from the sides illuminating a total moonlight themed reception. Fine hugged herself, why did she wear a strapless dress in this occasion anyways, that was a very foolish idea. Additionally she needs to go back home or-

Something draped over her bare skin…

"Hey," a husky man's voice said

"Hey," Fine answered.

Prince Shade walked beside her to lean on the table too.

"You're here,.." Shade briefly said with a mountain of emotions and questions whirling inside of him.

"Or am i? Who knows clones probably do exist by now!" Fine tried to joke to make the atmosphere friendlier.

"Fine I'm serious… I mean I hoped you'll do but never really expecting-"

"Have you ever heard of the stardust theory?" Fine turned to him eyes glistening like a vast vacuum filled with wondrous shining gateway of stars.

Shade blinked back his questions "Tell me about it"

Fine stood up "One Philosopher and Astronomer once said that life is stardust. It flows on our veins and not swallowed by time. By the time we die, we won't vanish"

Fine looked up "Our physical bodies will rot but… Once it does, we won't vanish. Our memories, our blood, sweat and tears will become tiny heavenly particles called stardust. Everyone is made up of twinkling divine star fragments flowing in their bodies." Fine turned back to face Shade.

Shade could see it. Her ruby red eyes, flowing red hair strands and a strong yet fragile body of her draped in his coat… Blended in her eyes, mind, body and soul…

He could see it, a being made up of stardust.

The breeze flew over them blowing Fine's hair behind her is a sky flooded with millions and billions of stars.

Fine stared at him, inside him digging her own cove in his heart and his soul.

"And the stardust which once came from space, will flow back into space… each shred scattering all throughout the universe, scattering in a vast infinite unknown…" Fine paused.

"But one day for sure… it will fall back as one. On another form and another time" Fine looked down her tears glistening on her eyes.

"But I am sure, I'll still love you then."

Shade was dumbfounded there. Even without meaning to, he ran to her and crushed her with an embrace. He never felt so powerless and uncontrollable and Fine was his only lifeline at the moment.

"This is my wedding" Shade whispered but Fine could feel the trickle of tears on her shoulders.

"And I have an old perverted man as a husband" Fine virtually joked but is true.

"Why, do we have suffer? We did everything right and saved a lot of people and this is fate's comeback?!" Shade demanded compressing Fine into his masculine body.

"You still have a honeymoon to attend to," Fine said being skeptical as she learned to be.

"You want me to go?" Shade practically dared

"If I could only dare you to run away with me right now… but our planet needs us, from now and until the upcoming time…" Fine cried into him melting like a baby meeting her mom again after being separated.

"Liliana still talking with her father, she's obsessed with her father" Shade said pulling away and caressing Fine's tear-stained face.

They kissed. And it was magic like approximately 13,000 years of wandering around endlessly coming into an oasis and a perfect fit of iridescent colors with the scent of summer, spring, autumn, and winter combined together to fume a thousand years longing from a two-thousand light-years distance.

"Shade!" an unfamiliar shriek shattered the spell and fate bound prospect.

They parted and backed a few steps away from each other.

"Liliana's calling for me" Shade stated the obvious

"Yeah, then… see you later!" Fine answered as the two of them walked opposite directions, but rather of a sad face, they were brimming while sending _"yeah see you later"_ signals in an invisible point and force rotating them.

~On another time: On another life~

"What? You mean the one who bakes my favorite cookies is actually on the shop?"

"The girl who comes here every day just for my special cookies?"

And as the door to a certain renowned cookies and pastry store chimed signaling someone opening it. The man in an apron looked ahead and the lady in a lawyer-suit looked forward.

The light years dwindled into meters and centuries dwindled into weeks.

Ruby meets amethyst.

 **Authors note:**

yup this chapter was supposedly be apathy but I kinda lost my motivation on that certain one-shot, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~~~

New year resolution be like: "I want to be not lazy enough and update my stories"

Next chapter coming up! (not really but hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5

Small conflicts can cause the biggest memories….

Warning: This chapter is a little of… rated m cause why not? It's Christmas! Just a little promise!

It's nothing big really, or at least Shade thought it isn't.

Okay he admits it. He messed up, he totally did. Sleeping with other girls whilst having a girlfriend is a total disaster.

But tracing up to the events that led up to it, it's acceptable.

His band (boy band) had an excruciating long concert that had encores with at least 2 songs and after that is a battle against obsessive fans or fans that were not able to enter the concert hall waiting outside. It was chaos that night that's why having a _little_ drink is something that cannot be helped and a woman coming up to him offering him foodis also cannot be helped right?

Or was it? Shade does not know, his memories are hazy but he remembers and his friends know that he tried to refuse a few times, but the woman was persistent.

Except that when Shade woke up and found his dire appalling situation he immediately tried to escape the hotel but the woman made a scene and spoke lies that made the headline news for him.

That was late November that night and now a month have passed after that incident. Also at least 3 weeks since the last time he talked to his partner, best friend, family and lover, Fine.

It was not hectic as he thought it would be, it was rather calm. She was just asking what was happening and what is the whole incident about, really that's all. At first Shade was comforted by her voice even miles apart but when she called for the third time that day and Shade was already frenzied by the happenings he did not meant it, probably at that time he did… but he surely regret it now.

" _IF YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE ME WHAT IS THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP?"_

" _Shade, I-I'm sorry I believe I was just… troubled I-I love you, you know that i.. I just miss-"_

" _It's-"there was a sigh "It's confusing right now right? We… we probably need some time off…"_

" _Shade- oh god sorry please no...Please" the last word was a beg._

" _I think we do…"_

" _Wait!-"_

 _-call end-_

He do not know how to face her, she's mad, of course she is! A strong girl like her being cut off like that!

But of course Shade does not have to call her. The hullaballoo about that incident has not really died down yet but he's sure it will be, the CCTV footages that proves his statements right will be revealed soon to the media but right now, he's just taking his Christmas break.

From time to time he would open the television and would see Fine. She is also in a girl group and extremely popular for her entertainment skills. It still baffles Shade how they actually got together, It was actual Fate playing their card right for the two to meet.

Shade tries to enjoy the peaceful ambiance as he always does: coffee and book or newspapers. He enjoys those times immensely. It's one of the few times he is away from the crazy and fun industry of the media.

But those were ruptured by Fine, while reading his book he would remember how he and Fine would just laze around in his condo unit in the couch hand laced together while the other holding each books they are reading in silence. He enjoys those moments far more greatly than other things.

He loves his fans, but this and that are different business saying that he would choose Fine over his fans is a slight lie because his life has been around his fans even before the two met.

But he is a man. A man in need of comfort and also weak alone.

Shade eyes widen as he noticed what he is doing, the fruit salad ingredients already spread out on his table and the stove sizzling at him telling that the pasta is cooked.

He slightly slapped himself, he told his friends he is simply sleeping over Christmas night, but what is he doing preparing foods and such?

He finished cooking, pasta, filet mignon, roasted chicken, ordered pizza, lasagna, ice cream cake and fruit salad. He looked hollowly at his almost lonely, if he does not appreciate peaceful, condominium.

He took out whisky from his refrigerator and a shot glass. He looked at his phone before settling in the carpet floor just before his couch. He took a shot from the whisky and drank it, looked at his phone again before sighing and opening the television. He always spent his Christmases with his mother and sister and relatives in his hometown but right now he is too tired emotionally and physically from the media.

11:22 Shade glared and restarted his phone blaming it why he hasn't have any messages yet except from his friends and fans yet?

11:30 The whisky was half empty and Shade's guilt almost streaming in his eyes.

11:32 *ring**ring* *ring*"ring*

There was a moment before the other line answered the phone.

"…hello"

Hearing her voice triggered a tear from his eyes.

"Hey," he answered voice husky from tears

"Hey, so… Merry Christmas…?"

Shade chuckled "Merry Christmas"

Silence

"Um…"

"Sorry… I did not meant what I said that day" Shade finally breathed and felt a huge pebble on his throat has gone away.

"I… I was just harried by the events and my impatience got over me but…. God I'm lonely, and I'm never lonely but I miss you so fucking much and I know I messed up that day." There was a pause "I just wanted to say sorry" he said sucking in a breath and sobbed a little and he knew how humiliating it is to cry but damn is he to mind that now.

There was silence on the other line.

Shade inhaled "I know crying is pathetic and I tucked myself in this lonesome situation but I feel helpless… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please—"

"Hey…" Fine breathed a little huskily from the other side of the line. "When did you change your passcode?"

Shade's eyes widen hurriedly ran to the door and opened it.

And there she is, she stands there smiling like an angel he does not deserve. He has been a bastard for doing such a thing to her; she was always, always there for him. Seizing every chance to help and observing every opportunity to deepen their bond.

"Merry Christ-"

Shade grabbed her by the hand closed the door, pinned her to the door and kissed her. She immediately kissed back. Shade's hand wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer. Her hands snaking around his neck pulling him closer too.

Shade kissed her as if the night depended on it or there will be no tomorrow. His tongue asked for permission and Fine parted his lips in consent. Their tongue played with passion. Shade daydreamed of this on the three weeks they did not spoke to each other and heck he is putting those three weeks of guilt and regret in this kiss.

No one knows what happened but when Fine realized it she was pinned by Shade on his bed. Their lips still not parting. The Christmas is cold but beside each other it was warm, thought of the two.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay I actually have gone ahead and did it. I AM SCARED I AM NOT PREPARED THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THESE KIND OF THINGS AND I'M KIND OF HORRIFIED.

I-Is it….good? OMG I need someone to tell me if this fic is disappointing, I think it is but I kinda don't want to…ugh… read back and….. I AM DEAD

Happy new year everyone~~~ and here is a late Christmas special! The next chapter MIGHT be the prequel of how they got together AND PLEASE TELL ME DO I HAVE A FUTURE IN THIS KIND OF GENRE but it all depends on my mood and motivation on what to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Person A mistook the time of her 'forced' blind date and also mistook Person B, who happens to be in love with her, as her blind date.

Fine glared at her phone which started to vibrate. Once, twice, thrice….. She lost count.

* * *

 **Rein 9:43**

 _Fine! Blind date May 8 at the Mercellies bar 7:30 p.m.!_

Fine sighed. Why is her sister so caught up for her love life? Just because Rein have a boyfriend now doesn't mean she also have to have one.

Fine ignored the vibrations and slumped at her bed, this day is exhausting.

Fine is a law student, a top student at that, but also part of the volleyball club who have 3 years winning streak in the Nationals. Having to train while memorizing and studying thousands of laws is harder than it seems. She almost has no time for herself.

Fine contemplated this for a while. That's right she almost have no time for herself so coming to that blind date wouldn't be so bad, after all, she rarely have time to indulge in coffee and sweets and foods, she'll just make the most of this situation.

She decided to take a quick shower and change clothes. After that she glanced at her smartphone.

 **Rein 9:43**

 _Initials SN! Code: Dark blue sweater._

Fine took mental note of those before going out. She tried to ignore the catcalls and she's probably unconscious of the lusty stares people are giving her.

Fine's eyes darted from corner to corner of the restaurant before finding a rather handsome man in a dark blue but thin sweater.

Fine gulped. The man is in a thin dark blue sweater which definitely didn't hide his toned body. And even from afar, it's obvious that he's definitely handsome.

"Hey," Fine started as she approached the guy who is idly shuffling on his phone with a headphone which he took away from his ears when he noticed Fine's presence.

"Your initials are SN right?" Fine asked hoping that she's actually it but some parts of her hoping that it's not him because _god, how did Rein got this out-of-Fine's-league_ handsome guy.

The guy answered "Yes," unsure.

"Well hello, I'm sorry about being late" She said as she glanced at her clock that screams 7:17 so she is not actually late "I'm Fine Tachibana, your blind date…." Fine looked at his eyes searching for hints that she might be wrong.

The guy stared back at her in a surprised manner which made Fine frown. "Would you like to continue or should I take my leave?"

"No" the guy shot up "No, no, no…" he trailed off. "Blind date, right. Ummmm yeah," the guy almost stuttered but… he's grinning?

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Fine asked worriedly.

Shade blinked once, then twice before smiling. "No, no, no, please sit down, I'd like to continue" he said waving his hand in gesture for her to sit down. So she did.

"I'm Shade Nightingale, it's nice to meet you" He said on a smooth voice, almost seductive, and his eyes making a crescent shape that is unbelievingly hot. And that is the moment when Fine knew she lost to her sister's dark plans.

They talked about many things and had fun for a solid hour. They talked many varieties from politics to science. Fine discovered that Shade studies botany and a soccer player which Fine thought answer how gorgeous his body is. And also Fine noticed that Shade is the _actual_ Shade many people from her classes and friends talk about and the same Shade which makes many girls ogle their eyes.

They shared soft chuckles and giggles as they eat and both of them laughed when they both announced that they should actually be in a strict diet because of the upcoming Nationals.

After an hour and a half Fine's phone vibrated and she frowned as she read the text.

 **Rein 8:50**

 _Fine tomorrow! Mercellies restaurant 7:30! initals SN! I think the N is Noche or smth._

 **Fine 8:51**

 _What do you mean? I'm already here with Shade_

 **Rein 8:52**

 _Fine, I said May 8_ _th_ _It's the 7_ _th_ _today! Omg who's dis Shade? THAT Shade? 0-0_

Fine shifted on her chair uncomfortably. "Are you sure… you're last name is Nightingale and not Noche?" Fine asked her gaze fixed on Shade as she bit her lower lip.

Shade chuckled, oh how graceful it sounded, his soft baritone voice hanging about them and Fine could listen to it all day. He crinkled his nose and his eyes squinted as he smiles "How can I mistake my last name? Figured it out now?"

Fine went pink and looked away from him.

"It's okay Fine-san, I'm practically still your blind date, just not the one you were supposed meet." Shade said. "Wow, It's been a nice day, a pause from training because of a light sprain and actually having a date with the one and only Fine Tachibana."

"You are sprained?" Fine asked alarmed.

"A bit, but don't worry I can walk and it's nice to skip training for a while you know"

"True" Fine agreed. "It's late are you sure you can walk alone back to where you live?"

"It's just across the street and I told you, I can walk" Shade reassured with a smile. "But it's true it's late I think you better get going." He said worried and grabbing his wallet.

"Oh, no can I pay for this one? I technically dragged you into having dinner with me." Fine suggested.

"Mhhhmmm" Shade seemed thoughtful for a moment. "How about you pay for ice cream next time?" he suggested.

 _Next time._ Fine's heart fluttered at the echo. "Sure" she smiled. "Next time" she repeated lightly and Shade sent another smile. But this time it's wider that shows his white front teeth. "Next time" he assured.

* * *

 **Fine 9:22**

 _Thanks for the wonderful time sis!_

 **Rein 9:28**

 _But it's tomorrow? ? ?_

 **Fine 9:33**

 _Nah, you'll just see Shade._

 **Rein 9:34**

 _Is dis my twin sister? She's never been flirty… OMG Is dis bc of Shade? But Shade's not the one I set you up with…..._

 **Fine 9:35**

 _But he's more than you planned, after I make a legal contract in his heart I'll introduce him to you_

 **Rein 9:37**

 _Go sis make him yours, awwwhhh maybe I should write a lawyer love story for my neXT book report!_

 **Fine 9:38**

 _It better have_ _ **justice!**_

* * *

On Person's B behalf:

Shade sat down on his favorite seat on his favorite restaurant. He's sprained a bit but truly no harm, he just made up that excuse so that he could skip training for a little while.

He put his headphone on and opened his phone. His phone's wallpaper is a girl's picture. She's smiling and laughing about something. This might seem crazy but she's not his girlfriend or relative. She's practically a stranger which Shade had a crush on for years now!

Shade smiled as he looked at the picture fondly. The girl might not even remember him despite being schoolmates in high school, because her gaze is always on a competition.

That's right, Fine Tachibana, the only girl in shade's mind, is a girl of competitions. Sports, debates and tournaments, she would always end up being on one. Her passion for justice is undeniable plus having a pretty face and toned body, many men, notice men not boys, falls for her in her fiery aura.

Shade did not start to like her at first. Shade is from America when he transferred in Japan and even though it seems unlikely, he received mild bullying from higher grades seniors.

That's when he fell in love with Fine who dramatically defended him. Fine and Shade did not become friends at all after that, Shade just admired her from afar and wished she would be like other girls who wants him, but on second thought that's probably why he loved her so.

Graduation passed as Shade sullenly just took that it's not probably for him to keep her.

But he kept a stolen photo of her, okay he admits probably a several other photos as a memorabilia of his first love.

He shuffled idly on his music list before playing one and started to shuffle his gallery admiring pictures he had taken. He randomly picked a picture and after clicking on it, a picture of a Fine Tachibana with a serious determination of serving a ball appeared on his screen. He smiled to himself indulging the scene and scanning to see more.

"Hey," A voice interrupted his thoughts which have far away gone in reality. He looked up to see a Fine Tachibana in the flesh.

"Your initials are SN right?" He paused his music before looking at the scene before him

Fine Tachibana…..In all her glory, with the sweet smile that puts the sunshine into shame. The Fine Tachibana Shade always coveted and other guys would die to just have a bit of her attention!

Nope, is he dreaming? Is he hallucinating? Wait, he thinks he's still on his daydreaming trip. But he stills answers an unsure "Yes" Did she perhaps actually remember him, wait but asking for someone's initials is kind of, weird.

"I'm Fine Tachibana, you're blind date" she said which actually sounds like a question.

Shade is not stupid, on the contrary he is smart. His mind processed the events. So here's a Fine Tachibana looking for her blind date who happens to have the same initial as him (Shade cringed at the thought that the love of his life is meeting someone with the same initials when it can be just him instead!) and asking if he wants to continue the blind date.

This is definitely what Shade would call a blessing, perhaps his coach who told him to skip his training for a while is actually god in disguise and sent him this gift.

Shade thought of the wasted years before putting his best smile and confidence out of his chest.

This time she shall be the one to fall for him.

(He feels bad for the other SN guy though but hey, he deserves this more than him!)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's nonsense:

HELLO IT'S ME…

I was wondering if you could take a minute to read this, BC *drumroll* I actually have nothing to say.

Just kidding lol, kidding aside I'm here to shout out to my dearest reader **thinker3bellz1, Tsubaki** and **tsukitaiyoo** who has been here from chapter one and actually left a review in each chapter spontaneously which totally helped me from falling down and thinking that _I'm a failure as an author, why do I even bother maybe I should just delete all of my fics I'm a piece of trash that will never be appreciated._ Cause yes as an author I need appreciation or I would crumble down, sad lyfe. Sad, Sad lyfe of meeeeeee.

Oh and of course I'm also thankful to you, who is reading right now! I just have a speck of favoritism in me because I'm such an awful human being.

Lastly, the next chapter would be about _**from**_ _**strangers to enemies to rivals to friends and to lovers:**_ a request from a dear reader **tsuki!** To be honest I already have this concept in mind but I have been given a boost to write it thanks to a request which is yesss! I am open to requests I just can't promise I would be able to honor all of them.

That's all from me here is a short chapter as a small gift of taking your time!

* * *

 **Dwindling Distance**

Shade would be lying if he says he's not happy. But it's not a lie at all he's just not _entirely_ happy.

Being a vocalist of a renowned band is his dreams, wish and passion. The screaming crowd calling his name and thousands, if not millions, pair of eyes drowning him in adrenaline which satisfies his whole being.

But adrenaline is different from the ecstasy devouring him when a certain ruby beaded eyes looking at him. It's also different when a certain soft, but sometimes loud, voice calls his name. It drowns him in a spiral of feelings that _completes_ his life, his soul, and sole existence.

Just thinking about it now makes him want to blame the traffic for the corrupted politics in the world.

He stayed in America for a month now because of many demands there, addition to their last tour which was 3 months.

And after the photo shoots and interviews their manager finally gave them a well-deserved break. Their manager said they can tour America's attractions but that's absolutely unnecessary if you ask Shade.

He _needs_ to feel her. He _needs_ to see her. Crush her in his arms and never let go. He _desperately needed_ her smile, her reassurance that nobody can ever give him. Her warmth that makes him feel that he also, despite being called perfect by many, is a human succumbed to the mortal world.

They met in high school, became best friends and started to fall head over heels with each other. Fine wanted to be a writer but Shade's band is already starting to climb the world that time. They thought it wouldn't go well, they thought it's the best to separate but after a month of trying, and failing, to fall out of love, they promised to never let go. Burning tattoos in their hearts to do so.

There would never be a day that they didn't call each other, his band mates would sometimes jokingly say they are basically one being now, Shade would muse proudly that they actually are. But calls, and sometime video calls if his schedule is nice, are not enough.

This yearning and emptiness will always be there reminding him that there is someone out there that will trace his moon and stars at night, shine so bright like the sun in the morning and can make him forget his name by just a single touch.

Shade was thankful that his fans were not alerted by his flight back to Japan that time, but now he's stuck in traffic and Shade swears that the world is putting the consequences of his fame in this road right now to punish him for being lucky.

He dials her number after gritting angrily at a passer-by dog after not knowing how to handle his frustrations, and you cannot blame him 4 months is too long, _too long,_ for his sanity.

After four to five rings she answered.

"Hey, love" she said as he heard her stifle a yawn after all it's early morning. "Have you eaten yet? You should sleep well" she mumbled sleepily. Shade could not help but smile and feel his worn out state being back to normal as she states obvious concern to him.

"You should be the one sleeping well, I know you pulled an all-nighter by the state of your voice"

"Please don't worry about me you have enough worries there. I'm just stuck in a particular scene right now that is between a couple. I just can't help but be salty when my characters are having a quality time with their lover when I'm here stuck in missing you. But don't worry hearing your voice is enough…. For now"

Shade smiled as the car parked in front of their shared house. He ran faster than Usain bolt towards the door.

"Sunshine, I have a surprise for you" he said as he pushed the doorbell.

"Wait, darling I have a visitor it's probably the neighbor—"

Pools of water stranded in Shade's eyes stained his face as he saw her opened the door in a happy surprise.

" _I'm home"_

* * *

Lol I think it's kind of rushed I'm sorry but stay tuned for the next chapter~~~

 **From strangers to enemies to rivals to friends and to lovers.**


End file.
